


try to believe the blood

by icedmachinery, icemachine



Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Gen, keeg bovo uses they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedmachinery/pseuds/icedmachinery, https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemachine/pseuds/icemachine
Summary: “Please,” Larry says, and he’s coughing up ruby-sweet-glimmering blood, humanity hot and sick and spilling out of his throat, “let me do this for you.”(The Spirit's thoughts on Larry's sacrifice.)
Relationships: Keeg Bovo & Larry Trainor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	try to believe the blood

**Author's Note:**

> [Based off this lovely answer I got from Tom Farrell.](https://twitter.com/dpdcuupdates/status/1247317215499747329) Also I can't believe I haven't written this yet.

“Please,” Larry says, and he’s coughing up ruby-sweet-glimmering blood, humanity hot and sick and spilling out of his throat, “let me do this for you.”

Keeg lives here, they know—-in the throat, in Larry’s core, proximal—-they make their home inside of Larry Trainor’s chest, in the base of his neck, coiled around every bone - ligament - any internal horrible bodything they can use to nest - they are one body, two bodies, one body, two bodies holding their hands around one another’s neck, suffocating - draining the life from each and every involved abomination body like the blood draining out of Larry’s innerworld, his invaded sanctuary,  _ in this moment and -  _ suffocating. It’s suffocating. Keeg is suffocating.

Larry is suffocating, too. He’s choking on his own blood - & the pool of it growing rests similar to a flower blooming, flowing from a bud’s tight composure to the utter and unapologetic openness of the petals when it has matured - it’s - beautiful somehow, the way that even the most disgusting human features can be compared to something higher and therefore transformed into a comfort, a hand being held during death, a false reassurance. And he’s suffocating, they’re both suffocating with no beauty wrapped up in the gift of it - every definition of beautiful wrapped up in it - the beauty stolen ripped out violent - their hands still placed on each other like enemies.

Sixty years ago -  _ two weeks ago -  _ he would not have done this. Had advocated for their torture in the—

It was understandable. Keeg is not an unreasonable being; they understand  _ why,  _ had felt the effects of the torture as Larry’s mind folded in and collapsed, had suffered for six decades inside of Larry Trainor’s body. No one wants to be tortured, nobody wants to be the person in pain, and it drives humanity to drastic actions - understandable, understandable, no escape, understandable.

Something has changed. 

Something —- has changed. 

Why? Why would he do this for them, after a lifespan of hatred? The change is suspiciously sudden, the change feels like shock—-Larry turning the feeling that they stole his life into the realization that he stole theirs and never finding the concept of fate, never letting it sanitize the fury into acceptance.

His decision is - admirable.

“ _ Go, _ ” he says, and it’s a demand, it is his final decision.

And Keeg is tempted. Knows, finally, what it feels like to experience the perceived sin that Larry had struggled with for so long. They felt an overwhelming, lustful desire for ultimate freedom - even if things are different now, that is still a fact. The ache for this was hidden within them for so long that, logically, it would be foolish now to refuse it.

So they go. This is their first and last time obeying demands.

They twirl their form into the sky.  _ Freedom.  _ New life, resurgence. What  _ everyone  _ craves: a second chance, a rebirth. They can do anything that they want. They could—-

Larry is dying.

They could try to find home again, to get back to their dimension-world that they were ripped out of—-

Larry is dying—-

—-they could become something useful—

Larry is dying—-

—-so many possibilities, endless spirals of potential—-

Larry is dying.

Larry is dying.

Larry is dying.

A deeper knowledge ignites inside of them, again like shock, again sudden; destiny. They are misplaced here; all that Keeg knows is Larry Trainor, and they were destined to merge with one another, fate stripped-down and bared. Things are different now; they can work together, they are one body, they  _ need each other,  _ for reasons beyond the fact that separation means death. Larry chose to save them, fondly, in the Ant Farm. 

Keeg claims him, re-enters his body, replenishes him.  _ Saves him.  _ He saved them; he cares for them in some way; they make their choice, and it feels like choosing freedom.

Everything is different now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos+comment if enjoyed :-)


End file.
